Must've done something good
by luvya4lifeXD22
Summary: Bella's parents died and she now lives with her brother James. But her life get's flipped upside down when she starts a new school and meets Alice and Emmett. How far will the friendship go? plz read! all human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own twilight don't be so silly**

**BPOV**

"Bells, wake up." Jacob said softly before shaking me gently.

Waite, where am I? Why is Jake here? I sat up sharply opening my eyes to see him sitting next to me. "Huh. Jake what's happening, where am I?" I asked starting to freak out. Then it hit me, everything that had happened the night before.

_Fashback _

"_Thanks for the ride home Jess." I had just stayed the night at her place and I was just getting dropped off at my house. It was around 5:00 and of course due to the _amazing _weather Forks has it's raining._

_I ran up my driveway to escape the rain. I noticed that both Renee's and Charlie's cars are there, which is odd because they both had work today. I open the door and was overpowered with a terrible smell. I immediately knew what is was. I took one last breath of fresh air and ran upstairs to my parents room._

_My worst fear was realized. Both my parents were lying there in front of me dead. There must have been a gas leak or some thing._

_I was beyond scared right now, I mean what 13 year old girl wouldn't be. So without thinking I started to run. I had no idea where I was going but anywhere was better than here right._

_Once I got to the park that was about a mile away from my house my legs gave out. Leaving me lying there in the wet grass crying._

_After about an hour I called James, my brother and told him what I had found. He told me that he was coming as soon as possible, which was about 3 hours. I told him I was going to stay at a friends house tonight because I clearly had no where else to go._

_After I pried my body off the soggy ground. I walked the few blocks to Jacob Black's house. He was my best friend, and the most understanding of all of them._

_His parents were all ways out and I knew that they liked me so I knew they wouldn't mind me staying the night. I knocked on his window knowing that he never answers his front door. At first when he saw me he seemed confused, but after seeing my red, cried out eyes he opened the window and pulled me into a tight hug._

_That's probably my favorite thing about him, I never had to explain anything he just acted as if understood. But for his sake I decided to explain._

_After I finished my story I fell asleep in his strong friendly embrace._

_End flashback_

"Never mind" I moaned. " Can I use your phone to call James? He should be in town by now.

He nodded and handed me his cell phone.

"James it's Bella. So…..where do we go from here."

"Well most of the funeral plans have been put in place by Grandma so I guess all we have to do now is get you moved into my place." He said grimly.

"I guess your right, ummm I'll be there in about 20 minutes ok. Bye." I hung up not waiting for his answer.

Then I turned to Jake. "Well apparently I'm going to Seattle to live with him. So I guess this is kinda goodbye." I said staring at the ground.

" I guess your right, bye Bella, I'll miss you."

He hugged me one last time. Before he let go I whispered "I'll miss you too." Then I opened the window and slide out. Leaving my old life behind as I did.

************************************************************************

"And this will be your room." He brother stated as he lugged my bags into the room.

It had been two days since the funeral and a week since our parents died. I was finally moving into his apartment, and to make everything worse than it already was I'm going to start school tomorrow. I was nervous about a new school and not knowing anyone. However, I'm pretty sure most people would be.

I thanked James for carrying most of my stuff, then got ready for bed. I didn't sleep well that night. I kept having nightmares about my dead parents. But that happened every night so I should be used to it, right?

**Tell me wat ya think and I promise to get so Cullens in the next chapter. Nay questions just ask. I know I know I'm a terrible writer but I had a dream kinda like this the other night so I was inspired XDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the lyrics to the song that inspired my title**

**BPOV**

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" asked the pleasant appearing receptionist at the front desk of North Seattle Middle School.

"Umm… I'm new here, my name is Bella Swan" I replied shyly

"Oh, yes well here's your classes and your guide, to show you around and stuff should be here any second." With that a short beautiful girl with pixie like features and short spiky black hair danced into the office and went straight the receptionist.

" Is she here yet! Is she here yet!" The girl was bubbling with excitement that was contagious, making me giggle. The receptionist smiled warmly at the girl then pointed to me. The girl spun around, looked at me and smiled.

Immediately she closed the distance between us and threw her arms around me. "We're going to be best friends, I just know it!" she exclaimed then let go. "Oh sorry that was rude. My name is Alice Cullen."

I Smiled at her and for once since my parents died I felt happy. " Hi, my name is Bella Swan but I'm guessing you already knew that." Then without waring she grabbed my arm and we rushed to our first class.

************************************************************************

The morning was uneventful and extremely boring, but at least the teachers weren't horrible. It was lunch hour now and it was weird because all the guys were staring at me and all the girls were glaring viscously.

Alice led me to a table full of jocks. I gave her a puzzled look but sat beside her anyway. After I sat down all the guys started whispering to each other.

"Wow Em I heard that." Alice giggled.

"Huh?" I asked still confused.

"Nothing baby. We're just discussing your hotness level and you get a 10/10, congratulations." Said a handsome boy sitting across from me with dark curly hair, tan skin and a muscular build.

Alice rolled her eyes," Sorry about my _rude _twin."

"Yeah whatever you say Sis. By the way my name is Emmett."

"Bella." I responded smiling at the goofy grin on his face.

************************************************************************

"So Bella how do you like it here so far?" asked Alice as we were all waiting at the bus stop.

"The school is fine and I'm loving my new best friend." I said excitedly but then sighed, "But living with my brother's going to be a little awkward."

"Ugh, your right. But it doesn't have to be and remember your always welcome at our house."

"Yeah bells, I barely know you and I know Esme will love you" added Emmett.

"Oh and itwillfinallygiveherareasontoredecoratethatextraroom." Alice said in a rush of words that neither Emmett nor I could decipher.

"Uh shouldn't I meet your mom before making these assumptions?" I asked trying to bring her back to planet Earth.

"Humph I guess your kind of right. That's why your staying at our place tonight." Alice said matter-of-factually.

"Since when?"

"Since first hour when I asked. No worries Esme already called your brother."

"Seriously! That's awesome!" Emmett said just as excitedly as his sister.

"Ok, ok. What time should I be there and where do you live?" I asked.

They both stared at me like I was stupid or something until Alice explained that we were all taking the bus there now and that I would just wear her clothes tonight and tomorrow.

When we got off the bus Alice and Em each grabbed one of my hands and started pulling me up the walkway towards a large, beautiful, older styled house. They opeed the door then dragged me inside.

It was amazing! The floor was a light wood flooring that was perfectly polished. The walls were a lawless white that went wonderfully with the simple white furniture. In the middle of the room I was just pulled into was a grand spiral stair case.

At the top of the stairs was a gorgeous woman with a warm smile and rich brunette hair that was in gentle curls. "Mom! This is Bella!" Alice squealed.

The lady laughed at her children's excited expressions then turned to me and gracefully walked down the stairs. She pulled me into a warm, friendly hug and said "Nice to meet you Bella, you seem like a lovely girl and I want you to feel welcome here."

"Pleasure to meet you too and thank you." I said sincerely. I was undyingly grateful to the entire family.

"See ya mom. Bella and I will be up in my room. But I'll be back down to talk to you about something… important." At the last word Alice moved her eyes away from her mother and glanced at me. "Bye!"

Then for the second time today Alice grabbed my arm and ran upstairs.

She ran down the hall way and stopped at what I was guessing was her door. She opened it and smiled, "my room."

Her room fit her perfectly. \

Like downstairs the floor was a light wood but was covered in fluffy pink rugs. The walls were white and blank. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with a beautiful silk canopy and matching bed set. The rest of the room looked like something out of a Pottery Barn Teen Magazine.(**links on my profile)**

She threw our backpacks under her desk and walked out a door in the back of the room. I followed her into a sun room. "Like it?" she asked I smiled and nodded. I continued to follow her lead as she sat on her pink couch.

"Bella? I'm sorry that I've been so straight forward today. But I just had this feeling that we'd be close." She said almost sounding worried.

"Oh Alice don't worry about it. Honestly after everything that's happened in the last two weeks I'm beyond gland you did act so straight forward and that you and your whole family has been so welcoming." I said looking right into her bright blue eyes.

"Umm… i-if y-you don't mind m-me asking, what has happened in the l-last few weeks?"

I willingly told her everything. From coming home to a gas filled house and dead parents to saying goodbye to Jake. When I finally finished Alice gave me a small smile and thanked me for trusting her so much.

"Bells? Want to go hang out in Em's room for a few so I can talk to my mom about some stuff? Wait… would you mind if I told her anything you just told me?"

I smiled at her then said "I wouldn't mind. But just remember that I'm not looking for pity." She simply smiled and danced out of the room.

After a few seconds I followed her out and drifted down the hallway trying to guess which room was Em's. I was at the end of the hall and I immediately knew it was Emmett's room because the song Two Hookers and an Eight Ball was being played loud enough to hear through the door.

Without knocking I opened the door and walked in. Emmett was reading a skiers Magazine on his couch. His room, like Alice's looked like a room from a PB teen magazine.**(again pic on profile)** He looked up and smiled at me then gestured for me to come sit next to him.

"We all like you. You know that right?." Em's said, for once in the short day I knew him he sounded serious.

"Hmmm I was kinda hoping that would happen."

He hugged me. I laughed causing him to pull away and look at me. "I've known you and Alice for nine hours and you already feel like my family."

He chuckled " I know how you feel, little sis. So do you have any idea what Alice and my mom are talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"Hmmm, typical. Let's go down stair and see what's up."

I nodded and followed him downstairs to where Alice and Esme were talking animatedly with each other. Em cleared his throat bringing us to their attention.

Esme was first to speak." So Bella do you mind if we ask some questions to get to know you?"

"Sure?" Some how it came out as a question.

Alice patted the spot next to her on the couch and I sat down.

Em asked the first question. "What's your favorite TV show?"

"Invader Zim!" I nearly yelled.

Alice went next, "Favorite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Esme went after Alice, "Favorite music?"

"Uh…I like almost all music with the exception of country. My favorite bands are cobra starship, Basshunter, The Academy Is…, All Time Low, and Metro Station."

Emmett then asked another question, "Favorite movie?'

"Uptown girls."

Alice practically yelled her next question, "Oh my god favorite color?!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm then answered "Lime Green."

The rest of the night pretty much went like that until around 11:00 when Esme said she had to go work on 'something' and she left with giving Alice a wink.

I fell asleep on the couch around 3 am after playing vides games and watching Sponge bob.

The next morning I woke up around 11 in Alice's large bed. I got up and saw a white sundress at the end of the bed hat had a not attached that said

_Bella,_

_Put this on and come downstairs_

_-Alice _

I put the dress on and it fit perfectly.

_Dancin' with myself_

_Dancin' with myself_

_When there's nothing to lose and there's nothing to prove_

_And I'm dancin' with myself_

James was calling.

"Hey bells what's up?"

"Hey James nothing much." I said as I started to walk downstairs.

"Ok I was just calling to ask what time you'll be back."

By now I was in the kitchen with everyone else. "Oh what time will I be back." I said loudly because I honestly didn't know.

Esme put up nine fingers and I mouthed "thank you" to her.

"Umm around nine I guess."

"Ok see you then." He hung up.

"Uhhh why nine?" I asked confused a to why so late.

"We're going shopping. Duh." Alice said as if it was he most obvious thing in the world.

**Ok there's chapter two**

**Chapter 3 should be up soonish. Tell me what you think!!!**

**Hopefully the pictures will work I'll post them as soon as I post the chapter **

**- Luvya4lifeXD22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything really….. man life sucks**

"So when's your birthday bells?" Alice asked after the nine hours and eight hundred dollars of shopping.

"April 14th why?" Honestly I was a bit confused by her random question.

"Oh my god, that's only in a week! Esme we need to get started right now!"

"Get started on what!" I was getting worried and excited by Alice's expression.

She ignored me and kept talking to Esme. I couldn't understand everything she said. Something about if they should delay all other plans until something or other.

"Esme I live in that building." I pointed to James's apartment building and got out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and only that because Alice insisted on keeping everything she had just got me. I waved goodbye and walked up to the building wondering why Alice was smiling as big as a little kid in a candy store.

************************************************************************

Today was my birthday. And all day Alice had been bouncing with excitement and I was still clueless about whatever it was that had ever it was that had everyone so excited.

I had spent the night at Alice's and the only thing odd about that was the fact that I wasn't allowed to leave Emmett's room. And whenever I asked everyone why I couldn't leave they would just chuckle and walk away.

Currently I was sitting on Em's bed watching Invader Zim episodes on Alice's laptop. But I stopped as soon as I saw a note slide under the door.

_Go to the door with the bow, everything inside are the gifts of your golden birthday._

_-Esme, Alice and Emmett Cullen_

Huh? That was weird but I guessed I should do what the note said. I stepped out of Em's room and looked for a bow. Which I immediately saw on the door across form a room that was used for nothing. I had always thought both doors were used for nothing. Apparently I was very wrong.

I opened the door and gasped.

The room was beautiful and apparently mine. It had the same wood flooring and white walls. The full size bed frame was made of artfully designed iron. The bed set was lime green silk. Next to the bed was a simple desk with a new black laptop, a lamp and a green polka-doted phone on top. To the right of the desk and bed was a set of double doors. Next to that was a vanity with the simple kinds of makeup I wore, like eyeliner and lip gloss, along with three different barrel curling irons, a flat iron, and a hair drier. There were also three different types of perfumes and about eight bottles of hair products. Across the room from the bed and everything else I just mentioned were shelves. The bottom row across the entire wall were all books, the next was all records, yes vinyl records and on the end was a black record player. The next shelf was all pictures, of my parents, James, me, my favorite bands, and one of me, Alice and Emmett. And the top shelf was all CD's from all bands I liked and some I've never even heard of. On the opposite side of the room from the door was a curtain, a lime green thin curtain. I walked over to it and almost didn't notice the steps that led to whatever the curtain was over. I opened the curtain to find a lime green sofa following the perimeter of a room that seemed to have walls of glass. In the middle was a rectangular coffee table that had another note on it.

_Dear Bella Swan,_

_This room and all it's condense is yours. You are part of our family and part of our life now. We love you._

_Esme C. Alice C. Emmett C._

_P.S. Open the double doors. Put on the dress and be ready by 8:00 tonight._

After about an hour of gazing at the wonder of my room I decided to get ready. I drifted over to the large doors and opened both at once. Inside was a large closet filled with enough clothes to last a life time and enough shoes for an entire third world country. But what really caught my attention was the beautiful blue dress hanging in the back.** (AN pic of dress on my profile)**

I smiled and pulled it on, of course a perfect fit. Then I waked out of the closet and sat in it seat at the vanity. I turned the medium curling iron on, while it was heating up I did my makeup. When the curling iron was hot I began curling and hair spraying each section until my hair was a graceful mess of curls. It was about 7:50 so I put some shoes that Alice had set on my desk on. As soon as the strappy silver heels were on my feet, I heard a knock at my door

I flew to the door to find Emmett standing on the other side in a tux.

"Will you please come with me Miss Swan?" he asked smiling.

"Of course Emmett." I kissed his cheek then took his arm.

He brought me to the top of the stairs. From there I finally understood why Alice and Esme had been freaking out so much.

The entire downstairs look like a ballroom from a fairy tale. Complete with about a hundred people dressed in ball gowns and every love song in my music collection held.

Em led me down he stairs to where Alice and Esme were standing. I hugged all three of them while tears streamed down my face. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve any of this but thank you." I said sincerely

"Bella honey your in the family now and we wanted to show you how official it truly is. Esme paused to kiss my forehead gently then continued. "Now go have fun."

************************************************************************

Last night was the single greatest night of my life. I got the most amazing birthday presents (ok a whole room of them). And had the most amazing party ever. I swear I dance until I saw day light. And by the end night I was too tired to even change out of my dress.

But most of all I felt like this was where I was meant to be. I finally had a place in my life where I belonged.

**Kk so im going to put up all the pictures as soon as this chapter is up**

**Thanks for reading it, it means a lot to me that people actually read my garbage. I was freaking out like for two days after I got one review. **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLZ!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to think that no matter how long I wait I'm never going to own anything.**

It had been a month since my birthday, life was like a dream. Currently I was on a date with a guy named Mike Newton. He was sweet, good looking and all but so were the other eight guys I'm currently dating.

We were at the movies on our second date. The movie turned out to be a bore so we had stopped watching it and had moved on to kissing when my phone vibrated in my pocket causing me to jump. I mouthed a "sorry" to Mike, he just rolled his eyes.

I had gotten one new text from Esme. It said something about a family emergency and that we all had to get home right away.

I gave Mike a goodbye kiss and swiftly walked out of the theater.

Our house wasn't that far from the theater so I took off my flip flops and started running to the house. When I got in I found a very worried Alice, an anxious Emmett and a pacing Esme. "What's up?" I asked everyone sounding concerned. Alice and Em shrugged and Esme gestured for us to take our seats on the sofa.

Once we sat down she took a breath and began. "There has been two deaths in the Cullen family due to the hurricane season. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth died this morning at their vacation home in Florida leaving their son, Edward an orphan."

She paused to read each of our faces. Emmett looked like a little girl who just lost her puppy. Alice was silently sobbing into her brother's chest. And I had streaming down my face not only for the grief and pity I felt for this boy and his family but also at the memory of seeing my own parent's dead bodies.

"So I've invited him to live with us as part of our family. But he politely declined saying he did not want to be a burden. So I called my old friend Carlisle Hale to ask for his advise. He suggested that I enroll all of you in the boarding school he is principal of. Edward accepted the invitation so now I'm asking you three."

Sometime during that speech Em had closed his eyes only to have them shoot open a few minutes after his mother finished talking.

"Wait. You said Carlisle Hale. Rosalie's dad. Does that mean she's there?"

"And Jasper too?" Alice added.

"Huh?" came out of my mouth.

Alice and Em laughed at my expression for a few seconds before explaining.

"Bella, me and Jasper are in love, We've been together since we six." Alice stated.

"Yeah and me and Rose really like each other. But we're not together like those two 'cause we don't do long distance relationships."

"Oh." I answer dumbly.

"yes Jazz and Rose go there, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, but if I get to go to a place to be with him for over two months I'm there in a heartbeat." Alice said answering the original question.

"Me too, I miss her a lot." Answered Em.

They all turned to look at me at once. "Hey I'm all for something new, why not."

"Ok, I already told James and he's fine with it. Edward is going to live in Chicago for the summer with a friend and will meet you at the school when the time comes. You may go back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted." Esme said with a huge smile on her face.

Em went back to his video games. Alice went back to her fashion magazine. I was about to go up stairs to get my laptop to watch Invader Zim when Esme interrupted me.

"Bells I thought you were on a date."

" I was but the movie was boring, so I was kinda this guy's only form of 'entertainment' If you know what I mean. So he probably left."

"That's my girl." Em yelled jokingly across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked clearly confused by Emmett comment.

"Ugh Mom don't' you get it! Bella's playing him… and five other guys. She doesn't care if he's there or not." Alice added.

"Actually eight other guys now proudly.

"whatever, 'm going to bed so I don't have to hear this. 'Night kids."

"'Night Mom!" we yell and start chuckling.

************************************************************************

"Ok just one more. Please!" called Esme. We all groaned.

Today was the last day of eight grade and of course that means our school is making a huge deal out of nothing by giving us a huge graduation ceremony complete with girls in semi-formal dresses and guys with ties.**(haha I rhymed) **And Esme had already been stalking each of us with her camera all day.

"Mom, save some memory for the actual graduation." Alice begged getting extremely tired of her mother.

"Fine." Esme exhaled in defeat. Then stalked of to her black vanquish. Alice and me rolled our eyes and hooked arms with Em who just shrugged an followed her to the car.

Once the car was parked in the lot Esme raced away shouting something about a good sea.

Graduation was a bore! I swear it never ended. But at the end we got student voted awards!

Usually only jocks got nominated but since Alice and I sit with them we got tons of nominations too.

His year Alice was voted school princess, fastest runner, and best twin with Em.

Emmett got best smile, most charismatic and of course best twin with Alice.

I got most liked, best laugh and was part of cutest couple with Mike.

All in all a pretty good day. But we had an even better night.

After about a week of groveling to Esme she finally let us throw _the _graduation party.

Em was in charge of the guest list, because he practically knew everyone in school. I was in charge of music, because I had the most knowledge in that area. And Alice was in charge of everything else because let's face it if me or Em were left in charge of that stuff it would never get done.

We moved all the furniture from downstairs to make one giant dance floor. I put up huge speakers to blast music and Em just got a date.

"Bella! I finally have your outfit ready!" Alice yelled while running downstairs to get me. "Come on." She grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me up to her room.

On her bed was the dress she had picked out for me. It was midnight blue with spaghetti straps and at the hips where layers of dark blue making a flowing skirt.

"Alice it's beautiful!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Yeah but something is missing and I can't figure it out." She said with a frustrated look on her pixie like face.

"Hmm… I have an idea. Be right back." I took the dress and flew to my room. I opened the closet doors and started searching. Once I found my plain white bikini I slipped it on and slid the dress on over. Then I slipped on my white heels and ran back to Alice's room.

"Oh my god, I love it! You look perfect!" she shouted excitedly. "Kay now for you hair and make up."

I whimpered but complied not wanting to get Alice mad at me by not letting her play Barbie Bella. She curled my hair into flawless spirals. Then she lined my eyes with dark blue sparkling eyeliner that matched my dress perfectly.

When we were finished we heard a knock at the door. It was Em coming to get us so we could go downstairs to get ready for our friends to arrive.

People started arriving as soon as I started the music. There were probably about 150 people dancing Around the house. Everyone loved my music selection and couldn't stop dancing if they tried.

At the beginning of the night Mike and I made a bet to see who could get the most people to ask them to dance. Of course I won, giving each person I danced with wanting more.

After the party we were all beyond exhausted and barley had enough energy to put Esme's living room back together.

Once we had the room cleaned up we all marched to our own rooms and fell asleep without even bothering to change.

What an amazing way to start the summer.

**Ok so kid of a random chapter I'll admit that but I needed to show u guys who Bella is and more of her style and I also had to find a way 2 get the Hales and Edward in my story.**

**I luvs ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: omfg this Is getting depressing cuz I still don't own anything**

Alice POV

"Bye Alice, Em. I'm gonna miss you guys so freaking much!" Bella said while we were all hugging each other goodbye before we went to California (where our new school is). We were going to school a week before her so A: I could have a week alone with Jasper and Emmett could have a week with Rosalie, and B: so I could make our dorm perfect without her complaining that it was a waste of time.

"Oh I'm going to miss you too!" I cried and hugged her tighter.

"Wow you guys it's only gonna be six days, relax." Em laughed at us then picked us up off the ground into a group hug. "But we will miss you Bells."

***********************************************************************

Once we got to school we walked up to the admin building we got our schedules and dorm assignments form Ms. Cope, the receptionist and turned around about to walk out of the building when we saw Jasper and Rosalie standing in front of us.

I ran into Jazzes arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Jazz I missed you!" I said looking deep into his perfect blue eyes.

"Good to see you too. I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." I said returning his smile. Then I turned around about to greet Rose but she was a bit busy. Busy making out with my brother _EWWWWW._

When the _finally_ stopped we started walking to the dorms when we saw something I don't think I could ever have been prepared for.

It was Edward making out with one girl who was sitting next to him and another girl sitting on his lap facing him, playing with his bronze hair.

"What the…?" I began but never bothered to finish because out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett had the same expression while Rose looked disgusted and Jazz looked expectant.

"I know and those are at least the 6th and 7th girls today. Don't worry Edward's the same guy as when we were kids he just isn't as considerate when it comes to girls feelings." Jasper explain in a calming voice.

"I just can't believe those girls are so stupid!" Rosalie yelled in complete outrage.

"Ummm wow, that was… unexpected." Emmett muttered.

Personally I was confused. He was always so nice to me and Rosalie, what happened. _Woah! He's kind of acting like Bella, except she's not as public._ "Huh." Yeah, that's all I could come up with.

************************************************************************

Bella POV

It was Friday when I finally got to school. I was waiting on the bench in the admin office when I heard a low whistle. _Haha, well that's what you get for wearing this top._ I looked up to see a boy, a cute boy. He had Blue eyes, shaggy brown hair and a smile across his face. He was wearing typical skater clothes.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. I think I've seen you before… in my dreams." He said while sitting down with me on the bench.

I started laughing, he looked down, embarrassed. " bella. And that was probably the corniest pick up line I've ever heard. But it did get my attention." Dure the line was horrible but he _was _cute, can you blame me?

"Uh so there's this party tonight.." he started.

"Sure I'll go with you, uh see you there." I gave him a wink and a smile as I walked out to find Alice and mine's dorm.

Once I found our room I knocked on the door only to be tackled to the floor by Alice and Emmett. "Good to see you too." I laughed

"Oh! Get up you have to meet Jasper!

"And Rose!" Em added as the lifted me onto his back and carried me into the room while Alice and I giggled.

Inside the already furnished and color coordinated room was a beyond gorgeous blonde girl and a handsome blonde boy.

"Ok, this is Bella. And those two are Rosalie and Jasper." Alice announced with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey nice to meet you, Al and Em haven't shut up about you two all summer. And it's nice to meet the legends in person." I laughed and gave them each a hug.

"Nice to meet you too, no worries I don't think we've had a conversation where you name hasn't popped up at least once." Rose giggled while Jazz laughed and nodded his head. I could tell that we'd be friend real soon if not already.

"So, I heard about party tonight…" I started with a smirk playing at my lips.

Em chuckled "You've been here for what, ten minutes and you already got a date."

"Of course Em it's Bella remember." Alice giggled while Jazz and Rose laughed.

"So are we going or not!" I yelled enthusiastically, I loved a good party.

"We are! Now boys out! We have to get ready!" Rose said excitedly while pushing the boys out of the room.

************************************************************************

After about an hour we were all ready. Em and Jazz came to the door to get us and we left.

When we finally got to the party, it sucked. It had the worst music imaginable. The first song we came into was by Hannah Montana and the second was by the Jonas Brothers, YUCK! Thankfully that's all we had to hear of that crap. I had to flirt with 3 guys and make out with one before I could change the music, YAY! I put in 5 CD's into the CD player. When the first song came on everyone immediately started dancing.

In the middle of the song Touch Down Turn Around by Hellogoodbye, I got a little distracted. The reason I got distracted was because of the most absolutely gorgeous boy I've ever seen. He had shaggy bronze hair and bright green eyes. His skin was pale and his muscles was toned and perfect. I was to busy staring at him to notice the guy I was dancing with, but that all changed when he grabbed my butt.

"Why the hell is your hand there?" I asked removing his hand from my body.

"Awww come on babe, don't be like that. Let's go back to my place." He said grabbing my hand, unsuccessfully trying to pull me from the dance floor.

"Hell no! I'm not that kind of girl!" I said and slapped him straight across the face. By now everyone was staring at the scene.

The guy slapped me hard across the face back and I fell to the ground, "No one says no to me baby."

Then out of no where the beautiful bronze hair boy appeared and punched him square in the face. "Looks like someone has to learn to mind his manners." He said extending his hand to help me off the floor.

"Thanks."

"No pro-" he started to say before we got interrupted by a tall blonde man with a suite on.

"What happened here!" he bellowed. The looked at the boy on the flood with blood pouring out his nose. Then at me and he God like boy next to me. "Ahhh the school 'player' and 'playerette' I should have known you two would be trouble." He chuckled the amusement showing in blue his eyes. "Look detention for both of you and don't go to class on Monday, come to my office instead, don't worry your not in trouble." By now he was full out laughing, The boy and me exchanged a confused glace.

The three of us looked around to find no one else in the room and the music still going and it was one of my favorite songs. The tall man left, and I'm guessing he's the principal or something.

" I love this song, will your dance with me." Asked the boy.

"Sure." I replied grabbing his hand

**Hey, hey  
Hey, hey**

Come on, don't feel this way  
You're only gonna solve this for one day  
You wanna get high, and then complain  
Girl I only, think of you always  
And forever (and forever)  


This guy didn't dance like any other guy, and I was having the most fun I think I've ever had. He spun me around in circles until I got too dizzy and he had to catch me.

**Remember when you just came out?  
When everyone knew what you were all about  
You faked your death, and that was fun  
But girl, I think it's just begun  
**  
**You take another line  
And you feel fine  
This time  
And it goes like this, girl**

Girl, oh yeah  
Tell me what to do, girl  
I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you

You stop, right when things get bad  
You said that, and much has passed  
Come on now, this will be real fast  
Darling I know you need the cash  
  
**Yeah, move like that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah move like that  
**

He picked me up off the ground and spun me around some more. I felt like a two year old but so safe and content in his arms.

**The sky will clear, you say with ease  
You leave real fast, to get relieved  
Your heart was locked, I had the key  
Now this disease won't let us be**

You take another line  
And you feel fine  
This time  
And it goes like this, girl

He grabbed both my hands and started jumping up and down, I did the same shaking my hair around wildly. And as dumb as that sounds it was really fun.

**Girl, oh yeah  
Tell me what to do, girl  
I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you**

Come on girl, I need you  
(Just, just try to break through)  
Everything about you  
(Makes me wanna leave you)  
Come on girl, I need you  
(Just, just try to break through)  
Everything about you  
(Makes me wanna leave you)  


For the rest of the song he spun me around while we were both laughing. _That's the first time I think I've actually laughed and ment it since my parents died. WOW._

**  
Girl, oh yeah  
Tell me what to do, girl  
I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you**

Girl, oh yeah  
Tell me what to do, girl  
I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you

Everything about you  
(Makes me wanna leave you)

When the song was over he kissed my hand and led my out of the building.

"Thanks for everything, I'm sorry you got detention." I said breaking our comfortable silence.

"No problem. That guy always irked me anyways so I guess I was just looking for and excuse to hit him.And the dance was my pleasure, I don't think I've ever had that much fun ust dorkin' out with anyone." He paused, unsure what to say then turned back to me." Umm, my name is Edward."

I laughed and shook his hand, "Bella. And this is my building. I guess I'll see you Monday. Bye." Before he could respond I kissed him on the cheek and walked into my building.

Edward POV

_Wow. Single greatest night of my life. Can't wait for Monday._

**What took me son long to write that you may ask, well lack of time, being constantly nagged distracted me, I was to lazy and extremely uninspired by my like what 2 or 3 reviews. PLZ REVIEW!! It ttly makes my week when I get one review getting two would make my whole month and 3 would probably make 2009 the greatest year ever.**

**P.S. That song was Tell Me What To Do by Metrostation, check it out and the other song that I mentioned is my favorite Hellogoodbye song I absolutely love it!!!**

**-luvya4lifeXD22 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I may not own Twilight or anything else but I………..got nothing**

**Chapter 6**

Ugh Monday, the day where I have a meeting with the principal and detention afterwards. I got the detention for PDA with about 8 guys. _Good times. _I thought as I pulled myself out of bed to my closet where Alice already had my outfit and makeup set out.

She almost never sleeps here, always at Jasper's. It's not they do anything 'R' rated, none of us do, hey we're just freshmen, and none of us are sluts or anything.

I put on the dark blue tank top and kakis cargo shorts. Then decided on what to do with my hair and nails. For my hair I decided to put half of it back and leave my long bangs in my face, then scrunch my hair to make it wave and cute. For my nails I went with a sparkly silver (I don't usually paint my nails but today _was_ the first day of school so why not?). I kept my make up simple as usual, just deep blue eyeliner and lip gloss.

When I walked up to the building, I saw Edward leaning against the wall. He was wearing a white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. The moment I saw him I felt comfortable and I realized how much I missed him. I hadn't seen him since the party Friday night and it felt like years since I last saw him.

He opened the door and said "Ladies first." With a little bow. I laughed and walked into the office. Inside it looked like and intimidating office of a school principal but I was used to offices like this so I just walked up to a chair by the large oak desk and sat down, Edward did the same.

A few minutes the man at the party came in. He sat down in his leather chair and looked both of us in the eyes before speaking. "Hello my name is Mr. Hale and first of all I'd like to tell you your not in trouble, Esme wanted me to talk to you. She said she was worried about the two of you, she loves you dearly and wanted you two to learn a few things this year that aren't in text books. We have both seen the ways you two act, going from person to person and never caring about them so for the rest of high school you two are going to learn, you are going to learn from each other. Every Monday and Friday you two aren't going to class, instead you are going to learn to trust each other, and maybe learn a few things about life from each other. You've both been hurt and maybe you can teach each other how to let people in again."

When he was done he gestured to the door as our dismissal. Edward and I left and sat down under a tree nearby. He was the first one to speak." Well that was weird."

"Yep." I nodded then added "what do you think he means by learning to trust each other?"

"I don't exactly know, but I already feel like I can trust you." He said winking at me making me laugh." But if I gets us out of school I'm all for it. What do you want to do?"

Without answering him I took his hand pulled him towards the large school fountain and jumped in. He laughed and jumped in too. The water was about waist high on both of us, then I splashed him and ran away but he was to fast and caught up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me in, completely soaking me then I grabbed his leg and pulled him under with me. When we both surfaced we laughed at how we must look right now but I knew both of us didn't care. We played around in the fountain for about another hour then decided we were both hungry when lunch bell rang. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

He was shaking his hair at me trying to get me more soaked then I already was when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie saw us and gave us the weirdest expression.

"Umm I might do crazy for asking this but why are you both dripping wet?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Well he asked me what I wanted to do so I did. We were 'swimming' in the fountain." I explained, making the four of them laugh while Edward and I smiled.

After that we all ate lunch together and I finally realized that he was the Edward that's parents had died. I couldn't believe it took me that long, I mean seriously how obvious could it get.

When we were all done everyone had to go back to class but Edward and me. We decided to play it safe and just listen to some music in his dorm (which apparently he had to himself) and just talk or whatever.

"Let's play 20 questions, we can each ask ten question." He suggested.

"Ok, 'ladies first'." I giggled remembering this morning. "Favorite type of music?"

"Anything, I'm not too picky, as long as it doesn't suck. You?"

"Same"

"How many girls did you kiss this weekend?" I asked kind of curious, knowing that eventually I would learn the obvious stuff like favorite color.

"Including Friday about seven." He laughed. "How many guys?"

"Ten, give or take."

"Ten! Seriously! Damn your good!"

"Thank you. It's not that hard you just got to know how to play the game right and the winning comes naturally. Not so bad yourself though."

He looked down as if thinking hard about something then looked up at my eyes. "Look, both of us 'play' people, or what ever but…"

"Let's not play each other." I finished for him. He nodded and put his hand out towards me. I took his hand and shook it making it official that we would date each other.

The rest of the day we stuck to easier questions and subjects. When classes got out I got a text from Alice saying that we were all planning on an early dinner and a late night of movie watching.

**So I have a story for my readers. Once upon a time I was checking my stats and it said that 24 people have looked at my last chapter. And then I got sad, cuz not one of then reviewed. So moral of the story review or I'll get sad. The end**

**So I have a question, would anyone kill me if I waited like a year in the story for BxE to happen. Now before you tell me keep in mind that I year in this story would probably be like four chapters and would take my like a month or less to write.**

**P.S. one more question, do you guys love or hate Bella and Edward's relationship so far? Tell me PLZ**

_**Review!!!!!**_

_**-Luvya4lifeXD22**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Q&A WITH DUMB AUTHOR WHO CANNOT EXPLAIN HER THINKING**

**Is Bella a player? - yes, why yes she is**

**Are Bella and Edward dating? - no, it's the opposite actually they promised not to date each other**

**Why were they in a fountain? - Good question, I just thought of what I would rather be doing then**

**Disclaimer – I own my socks, and yes they r fuzzy**

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

So once upon a time, this girl met this guy and they said they shouldn't date each other and now the guy is regretting it and the girl is still oblivious. After a whole year!

Summer just started and all of us are staying at Esme's house for the summer. Bells and I are bestest friends and it's driving me crazy! I would give anything, including my music collection if it meant I could date Bella.

I've never felt this way about anyone. First of all I care, second I loathe any guy she dates and I want to strangle any guy she kisses.

I'm in love with her

BPOV

UGH! Why did I agree to that dumb promise. It's killing me. He's just so perfect, gorgeous, kind, smart, dangerous (in the fun way) and AMAZING. GOD, I'm in love with that boy!

Today everyone was going on dates with their 'significant others' leaving me and Edward alone for the night. YAY!

"So…" he started.

"Yeah…"

I grabbed him by the hand and towed him to my room. I pulled him in and couldn't take it anymore. "Edward Anthony Masen, I'm friggin' in love with you!" Holy crap did I just say that.

He looked at me in wonder probably wondering if I should be put in an asylum or not then the walked up 2 me and kissed me. After about 10 minutes of this amazing bliss I've been dreaming of for forever he stopped and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan."

**HA HA anticlimactic and short, that's what u get for not reviewing, although I highly doubt anyone cares. I'm starting another story and this one is more inspired.**

**I'll probably call it WHY SHOULD I or WHY SHOULD YOU idk yet cheack it out when I post it**

**-LUVYA4LIFEXD22**


End file.
